The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to broadsheet newspaper printing presses.
The newspaper industry has been hit with high newsprint costs. Broadsheet newspapers, which typically are approximately 22 inches in height (11 inches when folded) and 15 inches wide, have for example switched to narrower widths such as 12 inches or to tabloid format.
Tabloid format has the disadvantage that sections are difficult to form without stitchers, and inserting is difficult as well.
Typical broadsheet newspapers also may run in straight or collect mode. A two-around printing plate cylinder has two printing plates mounted thereon. In collect mode, the two-around printing cylinder press results in an even number of sections, each former producing two sections.
Currently, three-section broadsheet newspapers are produced by straight mode production in conjunction with inserting as a post-press process, or by hand production.